


I want to share your mouthful

by quietwandering



Category: Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds (Band), Oasis (Band), The Russell Brand Show
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: I want to do all the things your lungs do so well
Relationships: Noel Gallagher/Matt Morgan (Comedy RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	I want to share your mouthful

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for a prequel, but I wrote one anyways. Though this can be read on its own just fine.
> 
> Set 2008, and yes Noel really went to a Led Zepplin concert with Matt, got drunk, held his hand, and told a bouncer Matt was his boyfriend. That's real. Noel talks about it on the podcast numerous times.
> 
> Title is [Every Other Freckle](https://youtu.be/axTSc3e6wu8) by Alt-J

"Noel...Noel, you should probably slow down a bit, mate."

"Oh, _piss off,_ " Noel grumbled, glaring over at me as he wrenched open another beer, and I honestly couldn't remember how many he'd had at this point. Sighing, I squeezed his shoulder and tried to focus on the concert, but Noel kept trying to wrap his arms around me for support. I finally put my arm around his waist after a while, just to appease him, and all was well...for a short time anyway.

Because Noel eventually needed to piss, and there was no way we could get back to the VIP area clinging onto one another. "Here...hey, no. Come on. Take my hand, okay?" 

"I'll hold yer hand anytime, lad. All you have to do is ask," Noel replied, grinning and wriggling his eyebrows at me for added effect. I ignored that in favor of linking our fingers together and slowly guiding him through the crowd, one step at a time, all while he loudly sang along to _Kashmir_ like he was a drunk bird at a hen party.

We approached a group of security guards near the VIP area, and I tugged out my press pass so they would let us in. "Sorry, yeah. This is Noel Gallagher, from Oasis? I'm Matt Morgan from the BBC -"

"He's me boyfriend!" Noel shouted, giggling like mad. I sighed and glanced down at our entwined hands, unsure how to even refute that right then. "We're needing a good snog in the back room, if y'know what I mean?"

The security guards glanced at one another before awkwardly waving us through, and I nodded politely to them as we walked by, my face bright red with embarrassment. The loo wasn't too far down the hall, thankfully, as Noel kept shouting he was gonna piss all over the floor and maybe on my feet. "Alright, here we are. Think you're good to go on your own?"

"M'fuckin' great on me own. I'm the bloody best. 'M brilliant, me." Noel continued his rant as he stumbled into the loo, and I followed him in just as a precaution. Thankfully there was no one else was around - the last thing I wanted was for someone to see me follow a bloke into the toilets, but...it was obvious Noel was gonna need some help.

I steered him towards one of the stalls, as that seemed to be a far safer bet than having him try to aim at one of the pissoirs, and helped pull his trousers down. I'd done this for Russell so many times that it didn't really bother me, though it was definitely a little weird that Noel had a hard on. Still, it might have just been because he had to piss so bad. "Let me know when you're done, I'll come help get them back up."

"D-don't leave me. Don't go, don't want you to bloody go. Don't...I want you to stay -" Noel had grabbed onto the hem of my shorts and buried his face into my leg with a slight sob, and I hugged him as best I could with him sat on the toilet and me halfway out the stall.

"S'okay. M'right here. Just hurry up and piss, and we can go find you somewhere to lie down for a bit, yeah?"

Noel nodded and hugged me back, sniffling a bit before he finally emptied his bladder. I got him all cleaned up and walked us to a nearby lounge room that had a few couches, a giant glass table with a hookah on it, and...not much else, really. There were a few black lights, giving everything a sort of eerie glow, but it was still dark enough that Noel might be able to get some sleep.

Once I got him laid down, I went to get the door locked and sat myself down next to him, laughing as he shamelessly shoved his face into my lap. "I like you, Matt. I like you a whole lot."

"More than Sara?" I joked, expecting one of his typical retorts, but Noel just shrugged and mumbled something unintelligible into my leg. I tried not to think about it too hard, as he was completely plastered, but it made me recall how weird a couple they were at times. They didn't like to stand too close to one another, they didn't like to hold hands - Noel didn't even seem to like her sometimes.

Noel buried his face into my stomach and sighed, and I absently stroked his hair, quietly humming an old Travis song he'd had us play on the radio a while ago. I couldn't remember the words exactly, but the melody had been nice. Noel's breath eventually slowed down, and I would have thought he was asleep had he not been shifting around every so often.

"You alright?" I whispered, just in case he actually had passed out, but Noel didn't say anything. He just let out a soft moan and shoved his hand between his legs to palm himself a few times. "Noel -"

"Fuck, don't stop. Don't fucking _stop_."

Noel had apparently gotten turned on by me stroking his hair, and I flushed with embarrassment as he brazenly continued to touch himself, unsure what to do or how to apologize. "I'm s-sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

Noel huffed impatiently at me and clambered into my lap like an overgrown housecat. I don't know why I didn't stop him, I definitely should have, but I was somehow totally fine with it. "I didn't say you could fucking stop, did I? Keep fucking going." 

My hand was yanked unceremoniously back up to Noel's hair, and I carefully began to rub light circles into his scalp. Noel moaned and sucked on his lip a bit, his brows drawn close together as he tightly clutched at my shirt, like it was keeping him grounded. He soon started to rock our hips together, and I couldn't ignore how good that felt, though I was still a little uncertain of what was going on. 

Noel _really_ liked having his hair pulled, it turned out - even a light tug had his arms tightening around me. I focused on that for a while before I brought my other arm around his waist, shoving my fingers into his waistband to rub at his hip a little. He shivered all over at that and started to roughly bite at my neck, clawing at my back like he couldn't help himself.

"Fuck me, that's so fuckin' _good_ , Matthew. Bloody brilliant, y'are."

I struggled to breathe for a moment, with his mouth right up against my ear and his erection so close to my own, and I finally felt myself start to get properly turned on by it all. I wasn't really into blokes, but - _damn_ , Noel was good looking. 

Groaning, Noel rolled us down onto the couch cushions, and I had to rest my arms on either side of his shoulders so I didn't crush him. He tried to put his mouth on mine, but I quickly tilted away. I wasn't sure I wanted to be that intimate with him honestly. He looked ready to try again, but I dipped my head down to kiss his neck instead.

I couldn't leave a mark obviously - the last thing I wanted was Sara to find out about this, fuckin' hell, that'd be awful, but I licked over his Adam's apple and down across the dip of his collarbone, burrowed myself into the bit of chest hair I could see. It smelled so good, god. I desperately wanted to unbutton his shirt, wanted to touch so much more of him than I could reach, but my hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Get yer dick out, c'mon," Noel murmured, grabbing at my trousers. "Wanna fuckin' feel you."

With a hard pull, I felt my cock slap up against my stomach, and Noel didn't waste any time in getting his own out. He pushed our hips together, and it was such an unbelievable turn on for me. I loved the friction, the wetness, the _heat_ of it. It was...it was _incredible_. "Oh, _fuck_ -"

My muscles tensed up all at once, and I dropped heavily onto Noel's chest as I came. He wrapped his legs tight around mine and frantically rocked himself against me, mumbling to himself the whole time. "Bloody fantastic, y'are. My pretty boy, aren't you? Such a good boy for me."

It almost seemed like he was talking to someone else, but I wasn't about to ask. I just focused on holding still until Noel had come and tried to catch my breath, my eyes struggling to stay open as I still had to drive us home at some point.

Noel made a worrying sound after a moment, and I was just able to lean out of the way as he threw up most of the beer he'd had that night. The cleaning crew would probably be pretty pissed off about the mess, but...surely they were used to drunk celebrities heaving up all over the place? I hoped so anyways.

"Better?" I asked, once Noel seemed to be done retching. He had some snot hanging out his nose, and I wiped it off for him with my shirt sleeve.

"Will be once you get the bloody hell off me," Noel mumbled, shoving at me half heartedly. Shrugging, I pulled myself upright to straighten my trousers and watched Noel do the same, though neither of us seemed certain what to do about the come stains. 

"Think we should just call a cab, yeah?"

Noel looked at me for a while, his fingers tapping at his lips in thought, before he nodded. "Yeah...think I've seen enough wrinkly old geezers for one night anyways."

"Better not look in the mirror on the way out then," I mumbled, laughing when Noel sat up and angrily pulled at my ear.

"Oh, _shut it_."


End file.
